Water, its discovery, preservation and distribution, becomes increasingly costly. Thus, the salvage and storage of water are important factors throughout the world. It is well known that sand and gravel deposits form major water-supplying aquifers and, at the same time, aggregates for construction work. It is also appreciated that such deposits lie on or above basement rock and are frequently separated as horizontal layers by an impervious aquiclude, which term appears in Ser. No. 848,716 and refers to such "natural impervious substrata". Underground water is found in the interstices above such beds which water permeates from above, coming from rains or coming via underground streams. There have been proposals to trap such water, but the tank storage proposed has involved tank walls of concrete, timber, steel or massive stone masonry. Further, such storage has been within a clear interior and fabricated tank bottoms have been provided. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,451 is one such prior art, for example. Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,252; British Pat. No. 1,013,025; U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,544; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,204. None of these references accomplishes the objectives of this invention.
One objective of this invention is to provide a water reservoir large enough to provide protection against long term water supply fluctuations. Another purpose is the provision of such a reservoir in an environmentally sound manner and at economic and low cost. Still another aim is to provide water storage areas without the need to remove land from its current use or to displace residents or real estate improvements. These and other goals of this invention will appear hereinafter.